Conventionally, when a user accesses their computing device, a camera, microphone or a combination of both could essentially be activated at any time as part of that device. Some applications, such as chat applications or video conferencing applications will invoke the camera by enabling power to the camera and/or the microphone.
The result of the camera being enabled may be a live video or still image feed that is immediately enacted and recorded, and which may be streamed to a remote source. There are instances when a user of the computing device may desire to have the camera/microphone immediately disabled or physically blocked to protect ones privacy from both video and audio being recorded. Manual efforts to block the camera or turn off video/audio controls may be time consuming and cumbersome.